Tenshi/Datenshi
(Point of Origin) | averageheight = Varies | skincolor = Varies | haircolor = Varies | distinctions = Corrupted Tenshi Distorted Appearance Allegiance to The Outsider | averagelifespan = Unknown | primarypower = Fuainaru Apurōchi | notablemembers = Lucifer }} The Datenshi (堕天使, Fallen Angel), alternatively referred to as Meitenshi (迷天使, Stray Angels), were former Tenshi who willingly abandoned the "Blessing of The One" to fulfill their own selfish desires through sinful or evil means, losing their pure soul in the process. Ultimately, the Datenshi betrayed Tougenkyou by letting their hubris and wickedness fester until it gradually corrupted them to a supposed point of no return. The term "Datenshi" also extended to those Tenshi who willingly pledged their allegiance to Lucifer's father, The Outsider. The most famous Datenshi was Lucifer himself, one of the two Tenshi God-Kings and Rulers of Tougenkyou. Seduced by his concubine Lilith with the desire to surpass his brother Michael and to become a "True God" like his mother, Lucifer rebelled against The One and brought over half of the Heavenly Host loyal to him to his side, which marked the onset of the Great Tougenkyou War and the first instance of a Datenshi. Upon their defeat in the Final Battle of the Tougenkyou War, the surviving Datenshi fled to the and went into hiding, waiting for the potential return of Lucifer. When the Collapse occurred, many of the Datenshi considered the disastrous event as a sign of their master's return and thus, began to rally and muster their forces for the coming battles yet to come. They were widely regarded as the fallen, antagonistic brethren of the Tenshi and were often mistakenly referred to as Demons, despite the existence of Actual Demons. Overview & History Biology & Appearance The Datenshi's were extremely similar to their Tenshi Counterparts. Society & Culture Technology Powers and Abilities Viam Obscurum (暗闇道 (ビアム オスキュラス); Biamu Osukyurasu; Latin for "Way of Blackness"; Japanese for "Way of Dark Residents"): A gross perversion of the Tenshi's own form of advanced combat, Viam Divinitatis, it was intended to serve as a Datenshi's dark mirror to the Tenshi's divine light. Datenshi no longer possessed a pure soul, theirs being dark and corrupt fixture in their hearts, which they used in place of the holy, pulsating aura they once emitted. Rather than a pulsating light, it was now a black and gross shadow, which they used for various offensive, defensive, and supplementary means. Those Datenshi who either made a contract or pledged their allegiance the Evil Tenjin The Outsider (like Lucrezia Ashmedai for example) possessed an even darker and stronger black aura at their disposal. * Furvus Motus (黒体歩 (ブラック モタス); Burakku Motasu; Latin for "Black Movement", Japanese for "Black Body Step"): Datenshi did not possess a standard form of movement, preferring to rely on Furvus Motus to get around. Datenshi momentarily assumed the properties of black smoke through the transmutation of their bodies, which allowed them to drastically enhance their speed to a point where they can escape attacks unharmed or appear at several places at once. Although not impossible, a Datenshi could still be injured if they happened to get attacked in their smoke form. * Furvus Halitus (黒気息 (ブラック ブレス); Burakku Buresu; Latin for "Black Respiration", Japanese for "Black Breath"): * Furvus Sanctuarium (黒聖域 (ブラック せいいき); Burakku Seiki; Latin for "Black Sanctuary", Japanese for "Black Sacred Grounds"): * Impius Scutum (黒い匿 (ウィキッド シールド); Wikiddo Shiirudo; Latin for "Wicked Shield", Japanese for "Black Shelter"): Datenshi used the innate dark energies they wielded to create a red orb from one of their palms, which quickly expanded outward into a visible red shockwave. The red shockwave could be used as a means of attack, pushing and smashing into those caught in its wake. Impius Scutum also had a defensive purpose, being used to dissipate energy attacks and to create enemy openings. By using both of their palms, a Datenshi was able to significantly enhance the strength and size of their Impius Scutum, both offensively and defensively. Negative Emotion Empowerment: The Datenshi possessed the unique ability to become stronger by harnessing the negative emotions (lust, gluttony, greed, wrath, envy, pride, and sloth) of those around them. In most cases, it typically revolved around the enhancement of a Datenshi's existing powers. Additionally, Datenshi utilized negative emotions as a form of sustenance to maintain themselves without relying on Chiryoku. Ultima Aditum Additional Information Datenshi and Tenshi Weaknesses The Datenshi possessed several key weaknesses. List of Known Datenshi *Lucifer *Lucifer's Host of the Fallen (10,000+) *Lucrezia Ashmedai *Alvise Livyatan *Giovanni Heylel *Rodric Nomam *Laetitia Shaitan *Caterina Baal *Ludovico Beelphegor *Seraphiel *Constantine *Yahoel (Formerly) Gallery File:Fallen.png File:Tenshi-Datenshi.jpg Notes Trivia *Yahoel was the only known Datenshi to have turned away from the darkness and return to the light, coming before The One and begging for forgiveness. Behind the Scenes References Literature References Documented References